


Sundays

by fleurdelester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelester/pseuds/fleurdelester
Summary: Dan and Phil take their dog, Milo, to a dog park on a sunny Sunday morning.





	

The sunlight streamed through the curtains, casting a faint glow on Phil’s face. A warm fuzzy feeling filled Dan’s body as he looked at the sleeping angel. Everything almost seemed perfect for a moment, almost.   
The faint sounds of paws scratching at their bedroom door roused Dan out of his trance.  
“Phil,” he hissed. “Did you close the door before you went to bed last night?”  
All he received in return was an incomprehensible grumble, so he threw off the covers and slid out of bed, tensing when his bare feet hit the cold wooden floors.  
“Thanks honey,” he heard Phil mumble as he snuggled back into his pillow. Dan threw the covers over him and padded over to open the door.  
Once the barrier of the shut door was gone, there was no stopping Milo from sprinting his way over to the bed and jumping up in attempt to join Phil. As always, when he found his short little legs couldn’t get him all the way up, he’d turn his head and look at Dan with a tilted head and a wagging tail until he would get a lift onto the bed.   
The spoiled dog that he is, he would always get his way.  
Once actually on the bed, his first order of business was to make sure Phil was awake by licking his face until he was responsive enough to give pets. After that had been accomplished, next was to lie on Dan’s pillow and absorb the warmth of the sheets.   
When Milo first developed this habit as a puppy, Dan tried to fight back and reclaim his territory on the bed, but one puppy dog pout from milo (and Phil) made him give up on his quest pretty quickly.   
“It looks nice outside today,” Dan said. “We should bring him to the dog park.”  
Milo poked his head up from under the sheets, giving Dan an interested look.  
“Walk?” Dan asked, giggling when Milo panted excitedly. “Okay, get your dad out of bed and dressed and then we’ll go. I’m going to put the kettle on.”  
After twenty minutes of Phil reluctantly grumbling around the house while Milo pulled at the leg of his pajama bottoms, everyone was dressed and ready to go (coffee in travel mugs included).  
The dog park was a fairly long walk from their house, but along the way there Milo realized where they were going and began running as fast as his little legs could carry him.   
It was pretty quiet, considering it was a Sunday morning. There was only one other dog there, a big black and brown one that must’ve been at least ten times Milo’s size.  
Once Milo was off of his leash, he ran across to the other dog and they met in the middle, almost like a dramatic airport scene from a rom com, but with dogs. They immediately began to curiously sniff each other’s butts.   
The owner of the other dog came over to Dan and Phil, crossing her arms and standing next to them.  
“Looks like they get along great,” she said, gesturing to the two dogs who were now chasing each other around the park. “Just keep an eye on them, Maya has been known to think small dogs are her size and be a little too rough with them.”  
“It’s okay,” Phil laughed. “Milo probably thinks he’s as big as her.”  
The three owners found a bench to sit in and chatted about their dogs, until they could see that Milo was beginning to tire.  
“We’d better bring him home,” Phil said to no one in particular. He walked to where milo had decided to stretch out on his back, giving him a belly rub while he hooked his leash onto his collar.   
They waved goodbye to Maya and her owner as they left the park, Milo reluctantly trailing behind.   
He ended up being too tired to walk all the way home, and Phil, the amazingdad had to carry him the rest of the walk, looking like an angel as the sun began to set behind them.


End file.
